Besos de sal
by Kankri V
Summary: "Oh, precioso mío, despiadado y cruel como ninguno,cuanta maldad hacia mi amor tormentoso; Cuan ruin he de ser contigo traidor de sal y coral; Mi amado creado de espuma, ruego al sol su benevolencia al mirarte en tierra de corrompidos"…


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y para saciar mi gusto por escribir y emparejar personajes que en realidad no sabemos si se quedarán juntos hasta que el mentecato de Kishimoto se decida.

**Pareja: **Sasuke x Naruto.

**Advertencias: **AU y muchas cosas más que no sé de donde salieron pero que definitivamente no tienen nada que ver con la trama original (Fumadas, fumadas everywhere).

Una historia un poco lenta, ojalá les guste.

Feliz cumpleaños Naruto, un poco atrasado pero mas vale tarde que nunca :)

* * *

"_Oh, precioso mío, despiadado y cruel como ninguno,_

_Cuanta maldad hacia mi amor tormentoso,_

_Cuan ruin he de ser contigo_

_Traidor de sal y coral,_

_Mi amado creado de espuma,_

_Ruego al sol su benevolencia_

_Al mirarte en tierra de corrompidos"…_

**Capítulo 1**

**Saqueador de tumbas.**

"Pero mi corazón late tan fuerte… ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no estoy enamorado?!"

El rugido del eco proveniente desde el interior de un oscuro agujero asustó a toda la parvada de incautos cuervos. Habían bajado a las charcas que se formaban en la lodosa tierra pero huyeron despavoridos tan pronto el suelo bajos sus patas tembló. Alzaron el vuelo y el cielo se oscureció por una nube de plumas y graznidos ensordecedores, hasta que el último de ellos logró huir de la amenaza.

Luego, la noche retomó su calma.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, en un arranque había gritado con tanta rabia que dolía el solo pasar aire por su nariz. Qué más daba si las húmedas paredes de piedra se desmoronaban con él adentro, qué más daba si con su confesión dejaba al descubierto una pequeña gran parte de sus memorias celosamente resguardadas. No podía creer que se pusieran en duda sus palabras, era claro que decía la verdad, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan necio? No tenía razón alguna para mentir. Ese recelo solo le hacía sentirse agredido.

"Hey"…

Apenas un murmullo pero lo había escuchado bastante claro. Se suponía que en ese lugar encontraría la privacidad que buscaba, sin embargo al parecer estaba equivocado. Dejó por un momento su enfrentamiento y encorvó su cuerpo en un disimulado intento por perderse de vista entre los punzantes y retorcidos fierros que le rodeaban. Tal vez si se movía un poco a la izquierda… un poco a la derecha…

Dejó caer su cuerpo, acostándose por completo sobre el suelo y el penetrante olor a óxido y a carne putrefacta le hizo resoplar. Las punzadas en sus piernas, vientre y brazos, provocadas por toda esa masa de chatarra abandonada que nunca nadie se había preocupado por limpiar, eran incómodas; si no se movía con precaución, podría quedar empalado entre los fierros o si corría con algo de suerte – si podía llamarse de esa manera – sólo con un cuadro grave de tétanos.

Se arrastró lentamente por los surcos que dejaban las estructuras; para ese entonces la voz que había interrumpido su amena conversación privada había desaparecido, ni siquiera el eco, que resonaba minutos atrás, se escuchaba más. Logró bajar del montículo de basura oxidada con apenas algunos rasguños en cara y brazos. Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose tranquilamente el polvo de sus ropas con movimientos sigilosos de sus manos sin perder de vista el lugar donde creía haber escuchado que provenía el murmullo.

No es que se preocupara por algo en específico, estaba fuera del alcance de cualquier visión gracias a los montículos de fierros que parecían montañas, tan altas que algunas alcanzaban a rozar el agujero en la superficie que servía como única entrada a esa subterránea cueva que en algún tiempo había servido como estación de trenes. Además, se encontraba muy lejos de donde se había escuchado la voz, por muy rápido que pudiera ser el o aquello que se ocultaba entre las sombras no le lograría dar alcance; primero tendría que sortear cada uno de los obstáculos que representaban toda la basura de metales oxidados, escalar montañas de chatarras, esquivar cientos de vagones de trenes que se caían a pedazos al menor roce y lograr salir de los laberínticos y estrechos pasillos llenos de trampas mortíferas de esa maraña inmensa de basurero a su alrededor.

Y por si fuera poco, el lugar estaba en completa oscuridad, el nublado cielo se lo había concedido. Si se atrevía a andar sin la indumentaria necesaria dentro de ese lugar, solo la muerte sería segura para el incauto. A menos que se tratara de un Mala Noche…

Pero era seguro que no podría haber ninguno por la zona, las barreras les impedían el paso.

Como fuera, estaba a salvo y solo se preocuparía de poner más atención a cualquier sonido con la ayuda del dispositivo de largo alcance en su oído. De no haber sido por ese diminuto pedazo de tecnología, no se habría dado cuenta de que tenía compañía, una a cientos de metros de distancia pero compañía al fin y al cabo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esa voz se había dirigido a él pero no correría riesgo alguno.

Presionó su cuerpo sobre el montículo que le servía de refugio y lentamente se deslizó a un lado, tratando de que su espalda recibiera la mínima cantidad de rasguños. Tan pronto palpó lo que parecía ser una esquina libre, enfocó de nuevo el vejestorio artefacto de visión nocturna presionando su sien. Este le había permitido andar siempre con moderada precaución dentro de la estación de trenes y aunque no fuera el instrumento más moderno del momento, le había ayudando en cientos de ocasiones. Sobre todo en los prohibidos paseos fuera de los límites de seguridad de la ciudad que acostumbraba a realizar, como lo era precisamente aquel.

Si bien, era una zona de peligro M, estaba muy lejos de toparse con algo que representara realmente un peligro para él…

No por nada se hacía llamar Naruto, el embustero sin sombra.

Al fin y al cabo, era un excelente territorio para trabajar; si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría salir con un buen botín. Pero la competencia era muy dura, así que el encontrarse con alguien más ahí le causaría algunos problemas, sobre todo si los otros saqueadores de tumbas estaban con las manos vacías.

No se arriesgaría a perder de nuevo lo que las muchas horas de trabajo le habían premiado, no cuando aún le dolían las heridas de la última vez en que había sido emboscado por un grupo de truhanes que aprovechando su número le habían robado lo que él con tanto esfuerzo había robado antes. Y como si no les hubiera bastado con estropear su buen trabajo, le habían molido a golpes.

Esa vez no había sido su noche, se había confiado y al final tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de su descuido. Pero al menos había logrado escapar.

Dejaría sus conflictos para después, casi había provocado que le descubrieran, lo mejor sería que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Últimamente no hacía más que meterse en problemas… más de los habituales. Y todo era porque terminaba embriagado de ese sentimiento nefasto que le hacía cometer cuanta estupidez le viniera en gana. Pero se suponía que así tenía que ser ¿O no?, él sabía que las personas enamoradas solían actuar de una manera confusa e idiota. Lo había aprendido de Shikamaru, de Lee, de la bella Sakura… ¿Por qué tendría él que actuar diferente?, después de todo era como ellos…ya era como ellos.

¿Verdad?

Pero su trabajo era otra cosa, así que, o se concentraba en su labor o terminaría como todos aquellos cuerpos esparcidos a su alrededor, pudriéndose o devorado por las criaturas de ese lugar. Si no se quedaba callado sería descubierto, así que se prometió no seguir gastando saliva hasta que saliera ileso de la cueva.

Caminó de espaldas, presionando con suma delicadeza la punta de los pies y después los talones, como si temiera que el suelo se quebrara bajo su peso. Mientras se alejaba con cautela, rebuscaba en la bolsa colgando de su hombro las pequeñas semillas que le sacarían de ahí. Pero no contó con que el no tener ojos en la nuca sería una desventaja. Habiendo recorrido bastantes metros de pronto, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, su pierna derecha fue atraída por una fuerza invisible. Naruto perdió el equilibrio y azotó contra el suelo tan aparatosamente que no tuvo tiempo de meter las manos, golpeándose la quijada en el camino. Sin lograr reponerse del golpe, sintió que la mitad de su cuerpo era levantado mientras que la otra era arrastrada por el suelo a una velocidad impresionante. Por instinto, clavó los dedos en el suelo pero la fuerza que le sometía era impresionante, en su vano intentó perdió algunas uñas de las manos y su cuerpo se cubrió de desperdicios y chatarra que se pegaba sospechosamente a él.

Naruto y toda la masa de metales fue levantada de golpe, volando por encima de montañas de acero y fierro. Entre sus gritos y su desesperación no comprendía lo que sucedía hasta que vio flotar nubes de chatarra por encima y por debajo de él, igualmente atraídas por la fuerza invisible. Todas esas piezas se comprimían a su alrededor y comenzaba a ser más doloroso de lo que parecía. Cuando creyó que la masa de chatarra le aplastaría, éstas perdieron fuerza y cayeron perdiéndose en la oscuridad del abismo bajo de él. Abrió los ojos apenas para vislumbrar lo que parecía ser una luz dentro de una caverna a lo lejos. Mareado y a punto de caer inconsciente el nuevo golpe en su espalda le sacudió las ganas de hacerlo.

Fue segundo después que la respuesta le llegó como balde de agua fría: el maldito pájaro trueno estaba despertando y su todavía más maldito campo magnético estaba a punto de partirlo en pedazos.

¿Pero cómo? Él había dejado a la flauta tocando cerca de su nido para adormecerlo, era imposible que estuviera despierto. Algo andaba mal.

Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentarse, ahora mismo estaba pegado literalmente al nido de la endemoniada ave, si ella se daba cuenta de su presencia terminaría como un buen bocado. El carraspeante gorgojeo a sus espaldas le indicó que el ave sacudía sus plumas al acicalarse y en ese momento la fuerza magnética comenzó a disminuir, lo suficiente para que la masa de metales que le impedía moverse cayera y le dejara algo de espacio para respirar.

Su cuerpo resbaló hacia a un lado y quedó colgando boca abajo, sostenido únicamente por su pierna. Maldijo en voz baja cuando su bolsa y sus binoculares cayeron, uno rompiéndose a pedazos y la otra desparramando su contenido.

El ave trueno no se inmutó por escándalo de las cosas cayendo por las orillas del desfiladero de donde colgaba su nido, más preocupada por sus hambrientos y desplumados polluelos del tamaño de un gran cerdo que le exigían con chillidos el que los alimentara. Naruto sudó frío, conocía los hábitos alimenticios de esas bestias, no podía quedarse ni un minuto más.

Desesperado, arqueó la espalda hacia adelante, tratando de alcanzar las correas que se mantenían firmemente atadas a media pierna. Apenas logró alcanzarlas pero en la posición en la que estaba era mucho más difícil desamarrarlas y más aún cuando la fuerza de gravedad le empujaba hacia bajo y el campo magnético del ave no le soltaba. Con una lentitud mortal se fue deshaciendo una por una de las correas, dejando su cuerpo caer por momentos para recuperar el aire y nuevamente flexionarse y entregarse a la labor de quedar libre.

Definitivamente, si lograba salir con vida no volvería a ese lugar ni aunque el tesoro de cien reyes estuviera ahí.

No valía la pena morir por unos cuantos cacharros que le mal pagarían en el mercado de la apestosa ciudad de Akbakt. Pero no había manera de ganar dinero tan fácil y rápido como saquear tumbas y él necesitaba todo el dinero que pudiera ganar en un lapso corto de tiempo.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Saqueador de tumbas.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Sin mucho que decir, gracias por leer.


End file.
